


His Boys

by acmabry



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acmabry/pseuds/acmabry





	His Boys

Dobey awoke.   
Not the peaceful wakening of a restful sleep, but a detective’s wakening, sharp and quick, sensing something was not right in his home. He lay there, still and quiet, reaching out with those senses to find out the cause of his unease.  
There, he heard it again, a slight muffled sound of anguish and fear, and then the caressing voice of one pushing that fear away. And, as quickly as his senses had climbed to high alert, they came crashing down to normal. Everything was okay; his family (including the two downstairs) was under his roof for the night, where he could watch over and protect them.   
Again, Dobey heard the quiet cry of one in a dream, of one who was trying to escape and could not. And, again, he heard the comforting voice of one who was pulling his friend to safety and shelter. Quietly, so as not to disturb Edith, Dobey got out of bed, put on his housecoat and left the bedroom. His final destination would be downstairs but, he wanted to check on Cal & Rosie first. He wanted to be sure they were okay, in case they had heard the cries in the dark.  
First, Dobey looked in on Cal, his firstborn, still full of a young boy’s dreams with the first hint of manhood seeping in. He remembered the day Cal came home from the hospital, Dobey was so happy to be a father, and yet so very scared. Dobey cried that night when Cal came home, tears of joy, tears of fear, and tears of the unknown future. Would he, could he be a good father?  
“Yeah Harold,” came a voice from Dobey’s memory, “you will be a good dad. Just love him and protect him and take care of him. You will be a good dad – I promise. I’m your partner and would never lie to you.” Elmo, his partner, his best friend, was there when Cal came home. Elmo calmed Dobey’s fears like no one else could and gave him the strength to be a good dad. Dobey pulled a blanket closer to Cal and kissed him gently on the forehead – saying a prayer of love and thanks - for family and for friends who were family.  
Next, Dobey walked into Rosie’s room. Elmo was not there to share in the happiness of bringing home this sweet bundle of little girl joy. He was gone – but his spirit and memory were still in Dobey’s heart. The same fear he had with Cal, Dobey had with Rosie, but he remembered Elmo’s words, “you will be a good dad. Just love her and protect her and take care of her. You will be a good dad – I promise. I’m your partner – would never lie to you.”   
As Dobey bent to kiss Rosie, he realized she was awake. “Rosie honey, why are you up? You know you should be asleep!”   
“Daddy,” she said breathlessly, her big brown eyes full of innocence and love. “I heard Uncle Starsky or Uncle Ken crying, like they were hurting. Daddy, will you go down there and check on them, make sure they are okay? I don’t want them to be hurt or sad. And, here take Mr. Blue and give him to them, he’ll make sure they are safe.” And, from underneath her covers, she pulled a blue fuzzy stuffed thing out, handing it to Dobey. She smiled at him knowing that all the problems in her little world would be fixed because Daddy would take care of it. “Night Daddy, I love you.”  
Dobey watched his daughter amazed that the precious gift of love known as Rosie was his to hold and care for. “I love you too sweetheart,” he said, “now, back to sleep.” Dobey tucked her back in bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “And, yes, I’ll go check on them for you – they will be okay – I promise. I would never lie to you.”  
Ever so quietly, Dobey went downstairs, knowing that even the smallest noise could wake Starsky & Hutch from a much needed sleep. They had shown up on his doorsteps earlier in the evening needing to discuss a case and not wanting to wait till the next day. Both were tired, haggard, and worn; the troubles of the world they had been carrying weighing them down to the point of frustration and exhaustion. Hutch especially, since he was still recovering from heroin being forced into his body by Forest and his goons. Dobey had worried that Hutch was back out too soon, but knew that Starsky would make sure Hutch would not overdo things and take care of him. And, Starsky did not look any better since he was still worried about Hutch, keeping an eye on him, plus trying to solve this latest case.  
After dinner (Edith has insisted they eat something), Dobey and the guys went to the den, closed the doors and talked about the case. Before they knew it, Edith was knocking on the door letting them know it was past midnight. She came in bearing blankets and pillows, insisting the guys stay the night with them. The fact that they agreed so quickly was a testament as to how tired they really were.  
Dobey stood over his boys and watched them sleep. Starsky had started out on the couch, Hutch on the floor close to him. Hutch got the floor because he long lanky limbs would not fit on the couch, and Dobey knew by now that Starsky could sleep most anywhere and at most any angle. But, now, because of Hutch’s dreams, Starsky had moved off the couch and on the floor next to his partner. Starsky, the protective partner, creating a barrier that would keep the dream demons away from Hutch. Even in sleep, they protected and cared for each other.  
He remembered the first time meeting them in his office – Starsky a wide open bundle of energy, Hutch a quiet, reserved bundle of energy - both wanting to save the whole world of Bay City, California, in a day. He was not sure then if this pairing would work out, could two men so different become alike enough to protect the other? Could they become partners? Could they become friends? Could they trust each other? Could they become brothers – closer than brothers?   
Yes, Dobey thought, they had done all these things and more. They were his best team, his best detectives, and, in his heart, they were his boys.  
Suddenly, Hutch cried out again, another dream of fear and anxiety. And then, Dobey saw it, something he had seen many times already, something that only these two seemed to have, and something he never tired of seeing. Starsky reached out to Hutch with The Touch, a gentle pressure of hand to shoulder, gently caressing the fears of his partner into oblivion. How many times had Dobey seen this, one calming the other with just a look, just a glance, just a Touch? It was an amazing sight to witness and he felt lucky to be able to see it.   
Dobey watched as Hutch turned toward the touch of his partner, knowing peace and safety would be found in that gentle grasp. As he witnessed this act of love and trust, Dobey knew his questions of that first meeting had been answered. They had become alike, yet remained different, they were partners, best friends, protectors, brothers, they were his best team, and they were his family.  
Even though he had been their Captain for a few years, the fear he felt about fatherhood was the same about being their Captain, would he be a good one? Then, again, in his heart, he heard the echoes of Elmo’s words: “You will be a good Captain. Just love them and protect them and take care of them. You will be a good Captain – I promise. I’m your partner – would never lie to you.”   
As with his two children upstairs, Dobey reached down and pulled the covers up for both, placing Mr. Blue gently in the crook of Hutch’s arm. He moved to the recliner across from his boys to keep further watch. Boys who were men yet men who were cops, tough and mean to the most hardened criminal, and then sweet and gentle to those most innocent. And, they were his men, his boys, to look after and nurture, to reprimand and compliment, to shout at and speak softly, to love as a parent would love a child.   
Dobey then wondered who would be there for his boys. Starsky was there for Hutch, Hutch there for Starsky. But, who would be there for the both of them? In his heart, he knew it would be him. He would worry, cry, laugh, and celebrate life with them. He would yell at them to bring them in line all the while loving and caring for them.   
Dobey settled into the recliner for the rest of the night to keep watch. Starsky & Hutch would be there for each other and he would be there for them. He would care for them, he would protect them, and he would love these boys – for they were his boys.  
Dobey slept.


End file.
